Sable International
Silver Sable International, or simply Sable International, is the strike team owned and operated by Silver Sable in Marvel's Spider-Man. They are hired by Mayor Norman Osborn under the pretense of restoring order to New York City, which also involves killing Spider-Man on sight. They are featured as one of the main antagonistic groups in the game. History Early history Sable International is a Symkaria-based security force owned by Silver Sable, the princess of Symkaria. Founded by Silver's grandfather, it is known for intervening in European countries that struggled against rising crime and other internal social issues. Yet, the organization has an alarming track record of overstepping their boundaries, often intimidating civilians and disregarding local law enforcement's policies altogether. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' After the Inner Demons' terrorist assault on City Hall and their threats against Mayor Osborn, Sable International is hired to protect him and deal with the Inner Demons. Sable eventually comes into conflict with Spider-Man during the mission Dual Purpose. When Devil's Breath is released into New York City, Norman Osborn blames Spider-Man for the incident, making him a priority and gives Sable and her agents permission to enact martial law. They proceed to place Manhattan under quarantine. The Heist Hammerhead has managed to steal a significant supply of Sable International's weaponry, which he is saving for the upcoming Maggia gang war. Overview Characteristics Sable mercenaries are easily distinguished by their sleek white armor and advanced equipment; a caliber higher than any other currently known faction in the game. Gameplay wise, they are one of the most difficult enemies met in the game. Their armor makes them more resilient to damage than similar units of other faction and their energy-powered weapons are the most damaging in the game, on the same level if not surpassing the Demons' own. Adding up the challenge is the fact that they often station themselves in tight formation and sheer number, making both stealth and direct approach difficult. Sable units consist of the following: *Gunmen (always with rifle-class firearm or a Launcher) *Shielded *Armed Melee unit *Jetpack unit *Sniper While not an enemy in traditional sense, Sable squads are often accompanied by a seemingly autonomous cannon mounted on their vehicles. These cannons assist the mercenaries by firing normal projectiles and capture ropes (which will restrain Spider-Man, allowing other enemies to attack him) from afar. They can be easily dispatched by being pulled off and thrown with the web. There are three unique advantage that differs Sable mercenaries from other enemies. First is that some of their units, particularly the Melee, have energy protection surrounding their armor that dissolves Spider-Man's web on contact, making most of Spidey's gadget useless against them while the protective energy is up. This energy does not protect from the effects of Suspension Matrix, the Kinetic Push of the Concusor, the bolts from Spider-Bot's gun and the effects of Electric Web. Second is that some of their energy weapons can inflict a temporary malfunction on Spider-Man's gadgets, rendering him tactically on a steep disadvantage for seconds. This effect can be backfired through throwing back their grenades, which will also disable their energy shields. Lastly, the Jetpack and Mounted Cannon units could fire a capture bolas, which upon hitting Spider-Man, will bind him, prompting the player into a small QTE for their freedom. Equipment Outposts Following the mission Out of the Frying Pan..., Silver Sable has Sable International set up outposts around the city to find Mister Negative and Doctor Octopus. However, Yuri Watanabe warns Spider-Man that they are rounding people up indiscriminately, holding them captive in these bases. Spider-Man can opt to take the outposts down and rescue the innocent civilians, to win Base Tokens. Each outpost will have several waves of Sable International agents to defeat, as well as different sets of bonus objectives to complete for extra Base Tokens. The overall goal is to clear the area of enemies. There are a total of four "Sable Outposts" around the city. Original appearance Category:Organizations in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Enemies in Marvel's Spider-Man